


Lessons to Learn

by Boobchanan



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Brutal Interviews, Harley Quinn (Mentioned) - Freeform, Joker (Mentioned) - Freeform, i was bored so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Frost, the man who runs Jokers organization is welcoming a new batch of recruits. Here he teaches them the Golden Rule of ths Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons to Learn

"Ok you mooks." Frost crossed his arms as he watched the latest batch of fresh meat take their seats. "You are all here because you want to make some money. Uncle Sam ain't helpin out a couple of a fuck ups so you come to the best man to be employed by. The Joker. You will call him Boss unless instructed otherwise. You're gonna follow the rules. Do not fuck around, we have them to keep you schmucks alive." Behind Frost was a tv, on it was the Jokers symbol. "Now the Boss only cares about so many things. One in particular." He takes out a remote and he taps a button, the image changed up to a picture of Harley. This had brought up a lot of male and downright filthy comments from the small crowd. "Alright alright alright keep it in your pants morons." It died down enough to let him go on. 

"This is Harley. You take orders from her too. Now I know what your thinking. You want to rev her engine and all that. I get it. But lets learn a few things first." Another tap and the image shifts to Batman and Robin. "You all know that punk Bats kept with him. Now after a while, the Boss and Harley decided to make a example of him. So they lured the bastard into a warehouse." He snapped his fingers and two men sporting clown masks snatch off another clown thug, punching him in the gut and dragging him to the front of the crowd. "Here is what they did." He takes off the mask and he stares at the man. Bastard had been skimming off the money for too long, examples needed to be made. A crowbar was handed to Frost, he gripped the cold metal and he cracked his neck. "First they did this!" 

 

Cold metal struck flesh, the sickening sound made some of the crowd cringe at the sight, Frost had a mad look on him, a ticked off look as the unlucky thug was being beaten to a pulp. "Stupid! Fucking! Cheat!" With each word the crowbar made a sick sound as a bone was broken. When that was over, Frost panted, blood covered his face as he dropped the crowbar. It clattered loudly as the two clown thugs began to bring in gas cans, dumping the contents all over the battered man. "Then Harley lit that birds ass on fire." He fished out a lighter, the click of it echoing out through the room. "And this. Is why you never disrepect his girl." He tossed the flame onto the man, lighting up and a weak scream could be heard. "No touching, no flirting, no fantasies. Don't even think about touching her. Or this will be the most merciful thing he does to you. Understand?" 

The crowd gave quiet nods and words of understanding. "Good." He started wiping off his face. "Now, lets move onto Rule 2."


End file.
